(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light-emitting diode (LED) die sorting system and sorting method, and more particularly to computer visual recognition output image-aided LED die sorting system and sorting method using a computer tablet to output an inspection result.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When the chip on glass (COG) technology becomes more and more popular, the inspection requirements of the COG die also grow rapidly. In addition to the wafer-stage inspection, the inspection of the die placed on the carrier plate before the die is mounted on the display panel also becomes essential in order to increase the production yield and decrease the repairing or re-working opportunity. In order to satisfy these inspection requirements, a few die inspection systems for inspecting the dies on the carrier plate have been developed.
The use of the automatic optical inspection (AOI) instrument also gradually becomes important. The AOI is used to inspect the product according to the optical image and image comparison inspection technology, and is continuously developed based on the inspection requirements on the slim and light, and high-density electronic products, so that various bad processes of the elements can be effectively inspected without the test jig and the electronic measurement and without damaging the product.
Also, the typical wafer inspection is mainly divided into two stages. The first stage is the entire wafer inspection, in which the wafer is disposed in an AOI instrument, which performs the large-range scan to perform the inspection, and then the scanning electron microscope is used to perform the inspection artificially. The defect wafer samples, obtained after the inspection of the AOI instrument, are further judged. Regarding the die inspection, the diced dies are artificially inspected by the electron microscope, and the defect die is picked out. However, the artificial inspection needs the significantly increased inspection cost. First, many artificial costs have to be spent. Next, the artificial picking out of the die needs many education and training processes so that the defect die can be visually obtained effectively. Furthermore, there are many dies used, so the corresponding requirement conditions also become relatively complicated. In addition, the overall quality yield of the artificial inspection method cannot be effectively maintained, and the inspection speed is also relatively decreased. So, the prior art has the following drawbacks.
First, the inspection cost is high. Second, the overall quality yield cannot be effectively maintained. Third, the inspection speed is low.
Therefore, it is a key issue for the inventor(s) and those skilled in the art to solve the above-mentioned conventional problems and drawbacks.